Memories of Unidentified Monsters
by Racchi Dolgatari
Summary: Five half-human-half-monsters who wants to repair they memories to seek the truth about who they self are.


A/N : Huh, ini dia ff pertama yang ada Dolce my honeynya, entah bakal berapa chapter, yang penting ff ini menyentuh untuk kalian yang...  
Title : Memories of Unidentified Monsters  
Genre : Action, Romance, Friendship  
Rate. : T  
Disc. : XSEED Games yang membuat kami kecewa karena kenapa RF 4 harus diundur... ='(  
Warn. : SPOILER ALERT! Plus, di sini, Pico adalah adik Racchi + Dolce, aslinya hantu yang selalu ada di belakang Dolce  
Summ. : Five half-human-half-monsters who wants to repair they memories to seek the truth about who they self are.  
Pair. : Dolce x Racchi

Memories of Unidentified Monsters - Season 1  
Fight For Truth  
Rune Factory 4 XSEED Games

Chapter 1 - Amber

"Onii-San!"  
Teriakan anak kecil bertopi 'joker' itu membangunkan aku yang masih terlelap tidur, entah kenapa teriakannya membuat tidur pulasku menjadi terbuyarkan olehnya.

"Aku membuatkan French Toast dan Hot Milk untuk Onii-san!"  
"Mmmmh..."

Tidak rela, sebenarnya anak ini sudah bersusah payah membuat sarapan pagi untuk hari ini. Padahal, sebelum aku memiliki masalah pada tulang hasta ini, aku yang biasanya membuat sarapan untukku dan untuknya.

"Oke." Jawabku dengan mata berat.  
"Kau tahu, kan hari ini hari libur! Jadi, aku ingin kau mengajakku ke hutan yang di sana itu!"  
"Hmmm?" (Bentar, author lupa nama Dungeonnya apa!)  
"Ya, itu!"  
"... Mari kita sarapan dulu"

Aku sengaja mengalihkan perhatian anak itu- bukan, Pico. Pico merupakan anak yang... Errr... suka berbebas begitulah. Aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi apabila aku mengajaknya dia ke sana. Dan aku pernah dengar dari Lest, dia pernah melihat monster macam kupu-kupu di Boss Area di hutan itu.

"Onii..."  
"Pico... Apa kau yakin mau pergi ke tempat itu?"  
"Tentu! Di sana tempatnya indah sekali, di sana juga ada seorang teman!"

Glek! Aku tersedak begitu mendengar ungkapan Pico yang aneh itu.

"Teman?!"  
"Ya."

Ini menarik. Ada seseorang dalam Hutan itu. Aku jadi penasaran, lalu, pagi itu juga, aku dan Pico pergi ke hutan itu.  
Jujur, awalnya aku tak merasakan apa-apa, hanya saja keadaan dungeon waktu itu sangat berbeda. Tidak ada monster sama sekali.

"Hey Pico, kau yakin ada seseorang di sini?"

Tapi... Astaga..! Ke mana anak itu? Aku pun lihat ke Entrance, tidak ada. Sampai aku menemukannya... Dalam perangkap Kohaku.  
Kohaku? Sepertinya aku pernah dengar.

"PICO!"  
"Onii! Tolong aku!"

Tanpa banyak mikir, aku langsung sabit Kohaku Trap itu... Tapi lho? Dia nggak mau hancur..

"Jangan bercanda... ini kan hanya Leaf Vines? Kok bisa sekuat ini?"  
"Onii... Dibelakangmu..."

Aku lihat di belakangku. Dan ternyata... Itu kan monster kupu-kupu yang diceritakan Lest padaku!  
Lightning Schyte-ku dikeluarkan, dan aku mulai mengeluarkan segenap kekuatanku!

"Kenapa.. Kau menculik Pico?"  
"... Ini... Perintah..."  
"Hah?"  
"Perintah... Marinetta... Aku nggak boleh melepaskannya... BIARKAN AKU MEMBAWANYA...!"

Argh! Monster ini cukup tangguh juga, di samping itu aku juga berpikir, aku pernah mendengar tentang Marinetta.. Mungkin, aku harus mengingat semuanya...

"Akan kubantu kau mengingat semuanya..."  
"Kau... Bukan siapa-siapa, tidak mempunyai nilai eksistensi, tidak pantas untuk hidup.."

Huh?

"... DIRIMU LEBIH BAIK MATI... KUBUNUH KAU BERSAMA PICO!"  
"Onii-saaaaaan!"

Bruk! Sepertinya ada yang melemparkan sesuatu kepada monster itu.

"Jangan menyakitinya!"

Orang itu.. Kiel, teman baikku.

"Untuk apa kau di sini? Di sini berbahaya... Kau keluar dari sini!"  
"Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan..."  
"Eksistensi monster sepertimu... Kohaku, kau ada sosok lain di balik kostum ini..."  
"Apa maksudmu?"  
"Dia jelas-jelas bukan monster!"

! Sudah kuduga, aku ingat! Monster ini adalah Amber...  
"Meski begitu..." Kata Kohaku  
"Kalian tak sama dengan monster macam kami..."  
"... KUBUNUH KALIAN DI TEMPAT INI..."  
"Jangan"

Apa? Kiel bisa menghentikan aksinya hanya dengan cara begitu?

"Aku tertarik pada sosok aslimu..."  
"Bagaimana kalau kau keluar?"  
"Semua orang di Selfia bisa menerimamu.."  
"Bagaimana Amber?"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Monster itu akhirnya berganti kostum menjadi Amber... Aku seperti ingat suatu hal...

"Nah..." Kiel membuyarkan lamunanku.  
"Ayo kita pulang..."

~~"~~

Setelah tragedi itu, aku menjadi ingat satu hal, tentang eksistensi diriku... Aku sendiri mungkin bukan manusia, tapi bisa saja manusia setengah monster...

Chapter 1 End  
NB: Kohaku/Amber sama saja, nama monsternya Ambromesia

Chapter 2 - Leon

Hari itu aku sedang menjenguk Pico yang kena penyakit akibat efek dari Kohaku Trap. Amber yang ceria dan mudah khawatir, pasti sudah langsung bertindak. Dia akan membuat penawarnya untuk Pico.

"Nah, bahan yang kuperlukan tinggal bla..bla..bla.."  
"Huh, tapi kurang satu bahan lagi tuh" kata Frey.  
"Hm... Ah! Tolong ya Racchi!"  
"Hah? Kenapa aku?"  
"Kau tidak merasa bersalah terhadap adikmu ini?"  
"Sigh, aku tak bisa."  
"Haaah, mentang-mentang tangannya lagi sakit, jadi ngeluh, nanti kalau kau nggak ngambil bahan satu lagi ini, kau akan kuberi obat kapsul deh!"

Aku yang benci obat macam tablet atau kapsul udah menyerah, bukan benci lagi, allergi malah. Ya udah, daripada pagi-pagi muntah-muntah lagi, aku mencari bahan yang disebutkan oleh Amber, dan Frey hanya merayuku untuk mengambilkannya.

Tempat yang disebutkan ini mirip Padang pasir.  
Tapi, memasukinya, aku berfirasat tidak baik, cuaca di sana ya, panas, tapi kadang dingin kadang panas, kok bisa ya?

Tersesat, ternyata aku terperangkap ilusi, aku, di depanku ada patung, tapi seperti peti. Aku mendekatinya, ada senjata macam pisau belati di sana. Aku dekati, oh Astaga! Dia menyerangku dan tangan kananku berdarah...

"Arrrgghh..."  
"Hahahaha... Ini memang keinginanmu bukan?"  
"Keinginan? Aku tak ingin berakhir seperti ini! Aku harus menyelamatkan adikku!"  
"Tapi, bukankah orang yang ingin kau jaga adalah seseorang dari dungeon sebelah sana?"

Waktu itu pandanganku buram... Aku tak bisa melihat jelas...

"Hahaha... Sakit bukan?"

Aku nggak ngerti apa yang dikatakan patung aneh itu, tapi jujur, ini SAKITNYA BUKAN MAIN!

"Berisik..."  
"Kau bukan orang yang selama ini kita cari..."  
"Kau tidak boleh berkeinginan untuk membunuh orang.."  
"Apalagi kau adalah tipe orang baik-baik"  
"HAHAHA... LUCU SEKALI PERKATAANMU ITU!" kata Patung itu  
"NGAJAK BERANTEM LU YAK!"

Patung itu langsung diam.

"Tolong pikirkan kata-kataku tadi."

"Aku ingat."  
"Bagus, karena kau adalah Leon, aku dapat melihat dirimu sebenarnya..."  
"Terima kasih... *Sob... Huaaa!"

Di luar dugaan, Leon cukup cengeng, namun ia menangis karena dosanya, ini cukup untuk memperbaiki kesalahan kita.

"Ini bahannya"  
"Whua! Terima kasih!"  
"Mmm... Itu tanganmu kenapa?"  
"...Ditojos"  
"He...?"  
"..Sudahlah, ku perbankan tanganmu itu."  
"Emmm... Jangan deket-deket, ada Lest di sana."  
"RAAACCCCHHHIIIII!"

Kami semua tertawa bersama, sungguh kehangatan bersama teman yang tiada duanya. Aku jadi terpikir, mungkin ada lagi kejadian aneh dan menguras tenaga seperti tadi, dan mungkin juga, akan memulihkan ingatanku.

Chapter 2 End

Chapter 3 - Dylas

"Kuda?"  
"Ya, berwarna hitam, bertanduk seperti Unicorn, kurang lebih seperti itu." Jelas Vishnal.  
"Hm, aku pernah melihat monster itu." Kata Doug  
"Serius? Aku malah pernah diserang gara-gara masuk ke daerahnya gitu aja" Ungkap Lest.

Waktu itu kami berada di Porcoline's Kitchen, bersama teman-temanku yang paling akrab, Vishnal, Doug, Lest, dan Kiel. Sembari makan siang, kami menukar pengalaman. Salah satunya pengalaman tentang kuda hitam unicorn yang tadi dijelaskan Vishnal.

"Apa ada cara untuk mengalahkannya?" tanya Lest  
"Coba pakai kekuatan cahaya, kan itu kegelapan" Jelas Doug  
"Doug Mulai Ngawur~ Mulai Ngawur~"

Kami semua tertawa, melihat tingkah Kiel yang lucu itu. Emang sih, Si Doug ngawur, Elemen Darkness akan meressist elemem cahaya hingga tujuh puluh persen besarnya.

"Kalau gitu kerja sama aja biar bagus" Usulku.  
"Betul juga"  
"Kalau gitu, Let's prepare to battle!" Sorak Kiel  
"NGGAK PERLU MAKE BAHASA INGGRIS!" Tabok Lest.

~~""~~

Sesampainya di tempat tersebut, kami bersiap-siap, namun...

"Ada apa, Racchi?"

Kok gawat begini? Ini sih, bukan monster biasa, dia mengalahkan level boss!

"Gawat banget monsternya"  
"Kau masih bisa menggunakan detector itu?"  
"Aku hanya bisa menggunakannya pada siang sebelum jam 2 siang!"  
"HYEAAAHHRRRGGHH!"

Suaranya seram juga, kami harus mengeluarkan semua kekuatan kami. Namun, susah juga untuk 'get rid of them'. Kami sudah mulai kewalahan, lalu aku diinjak olehnya... Argh, sakit juga.

"Racchi..."

Uagh! Dia menendang Doug yang disebelahku. Aku tak bisa memaafkannya! Aku harus memberi pelajaran kepadanya.

"Masa lalumu masa laluku..."  
"... Kau berdosa dan aku pun berdosa..."  
"Aku hanya ingin melindunginya..."  
"Namun kau tak bisa melakukannya..."

Aku tak mengerti! Aku tak mengerti!

"AKU BUKAN PENDOSA SEPERTIMU... TIDAK! AKU BISA MELINDUNGI APA YANG BERHARGA BAGIKU... LEPASKAN AKU!"

cling!

"Racchi..."  
"Aerodynamic..!"

"HEEAAAAAAAA!"

~~""~~

Hah, bukannya aku bersama teman-temanku tadi? Mana yang lain? Tapi aku lihat seseorang...  
Aku penasaran... dilihat, dia punya rambut biru-putih.. Kau... Dylas ya?

"Dylas..."  
"... Aku memang berdosa..."  
"...Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk tidak melakukannya kedua kali.."  
"Dan melakukan bagaimana caranya untuk menebus dosaku ini..."

...  
Dylas?

"Aku sungguh bersalah..."  
"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku.."  
"sama-sam-uhuk."  
"Oh, astaga! Kau ingin di-cure?"  
"Tidak, ada yang lebih penting dari itu. Ikut aku ke Dapur."  
"Dapur?"

"Porcoline"  
"Kau akan menjadi ayah untuk anak ini, Dylas. Dylas, anggaplah ini ayahmu."  
"Ayah?"  
"Dylas, jadi itu namamu?"  
"ya.."

Akhirnya beberapa anggota itu sudah mendapatkan orang tua adoptive mereka... Terlebih aku juga senang Pico sudah kembali sehat.

Amber, Leon, Dylas, dan satu lagi...  
Jawaban untuk semua pertanyaanku.

Chapter 3 End

Chapter 4 - Dolce

Pagi itu, ngobrol tidak terelakan. Pico jadi jarang ngomong gara-gara kesalahanku dulu di Hutan itu. Aku sendiri malah memikirkan kejadian yang dahulu terjadi..

"Eksistensi dirimu tidak ada di dunia ini..."  
"Membunuh seseorang, itu maumu kan?"  
"Aku penuh dosa, dan aku tidak mau menebusnya..."

ARRRGGGHH!  
Pikiranku kacau...!  
Bahkan sarapan pagi itu jadi tidak seseru biasanya.

"Hey Pico..."  
"huh?"  
"Kau nggak ada acara ke mana-mana, kan?"  
"... Sebenarnya aku mau pergi ke tempat itu.."

Pico menunjuk dungeon yang waktu itu ditunjuk oleh Patung Mummy waktu aku di Padang Pasir. Aku jadi ingat, yang dikatakan patung aneh itu kepadaku...

"Tapi bukankah orang yang ingin kau lindungi, ada di dungeon sana?"

Hmmm... Mungkin ini adalah clue untuk memulihkan ingatanku.

"Boleh aku ikut ke sana?"

"Pico?"  
"... Aku mau keluar mengunjungi Amber."

Dia langsung pergi tanpa jejak.  
Sudahlah, aku akan menjemputnya pada siang nanti.  
Ah, sarapanku juga belum habis. Sekalian aku mau ke Rumah Kiel. Ada Dylas di sana.

"Jadi, Dylas..."  
"Kau mau kan menjadi teman kami?" Tanya Doug  
"Tentu saja, kalian sudah membantuku, terima kasih banyak!"

Begitulah, selama itu, sampai siang kami berada di rumah Kiel. Waktu sudah siang.

"Kiel, kau lupa makan siang, ya?" tanya Forte, kakaknya.  
"Aku tidak lupa, kok. Oke, aku mau makan siang dulu, ya. Bye!"  
"Bye!"

Hmmm... Sudah sesiang ini, aku akan menjemput Pico.  
Namun ketika di rumah Amber...

"Pico dari pagi tidak ada di sini"  
"HAH?"  
"Kenapa? Dia emang gak ada di sini, kok!"  
"Tapi, dia bilang mau ke rumah kau! Jangan-jangan..."

"Aku duluan ya!"

Aku langsung pergi ke dungeon itu, benar saja, Pico ada di sana.

"Syukurlah! Ayo kita pulang, makan siang menanti!"

PLAK! Tangannya menggeplak tanganku.

"Ogah"

Huh? Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan Pico. Suaranya menjadi berbeda.

"Kenapa..? Ada apa sih denganmu?"

Dia langsung pergi...  
Sling!  
Hujan pedang!

"hey, apa-apaan ini?"

Aku langsung lari ke depan pintu mansion, dan...

"Huh? Dikunci?"

Aku menggebraknya kuat-kuat, hujan pedang makin menderas, pintu mansion terbuka, dan aku langsung ke tempat seperti panggung pertunjukan kalau di acara makan malam.

"Pico..."  
"Huh?"

Monster? Monster?

"Cukup kau sampai di sini, Onii-san!"  
"Apa maksudmu?!"  
"Aku... pengendali monster ini..."

!

"Aku bukan lagi manusia..."  
"Monster ini adalah mecha-ku.."

Jika dipikir, sepertinya aku tahu dengan monster macam ini. Di atas, dia seperti boneka teater, dengan tangan di atasnya, bawahannya besar, mukanya seram...

"Jadi, menyerah saja kau! Kau harus dihiilangkan dari dunia ini..."  
"... Demi kami!"

Pikiranku sakit, yang dikatakan Pico... Jleb!

"Kau mau melawan Onii-mu?"  
"Aku tak bermimpi akan melawanmu seperti ini.."  
"Aku tak akan membiarkan onii hidup lagi!"  
"Tapi lihat saja, aku tak akan kalah!"  
"Ayo maju!"

Pertarungan berlangsung seru, namun latarnya saja yang bermasalah, kita bertarung di atas panggung.

"Hihihi..."

Lho, apa ini? Perangkap? Aku dikurung di kotak peti, ternyata.. aku dikelilingi oleh beberapa pedang yang terbang...

Sleb!

ARRGH...  
"Kau kuat juga Pico, tapi... Ouch, aku tidak akan kalah darimu!"  
"Itu hanya pikiranmu saja!"

Sleb!

"Halo... Kak"  
"..A...Ar...AARRRRGGHHH!"

Itu Zone, kembaranku..

"Ngapain kau di sini?"  
"Kudengar kau dalam bahaya, jadi aku membantumu.."  
"..Tapi sayang hanya bisa sampai sini.."

Zone pun menghilang begitu juga...  
Apa yang dikatakan zone itu...

"Menyerahlah kau!"

Dia mengeluarkan seperti Minigun, aku pun mengeluarkan chain yang mirip.

DORDORORODODORODOROROODORO!

"Matilah! Aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi!"  
"Aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu.."  
"Berisik! Jangan banyak bicara! Kau harus mati sekarang!"  
"Pico..."  
"JANGAN MERENGEK! KAU TAK TAHU APA-APA!"  
"Maaf Pico...  
Tapi pertandingan ini aku yang akan memenangkannya."  
"Sampai jumpa..."  
"Demon..."  
Clash!

"Arrrggghhhhh!"

Aerodynamic... menggunakan minigun, kejam sekali...  
"Aku... sudah membunuh adikku sendiri..."  
"Aku... tidak bisa menebus kesalahanku..."  
"Aku... tidak ada di dunia ini..?"

Kau benar... Pico.  
Aku menangis begitu tahu kenyataannya...  
Aku berdiri melihat keadaan..  
Huh?  
Ada seorang gadis di sana... Berambut pink, memakai topi, dan gaun yang cukup fashionable. Di belakangnya ada Pico...  
Sob...

"Maafkan aku..."  
"Keberadaanku seperti ini membuat kau jadi begini.."

Di sisi lain, aku lihat perempuan itu, kubalikan badannya dan...

Deg!

Wajah ini..?!

...

Aku ingat...  
Kau Dolce ya?  
Kenapa aku begitu bodoh untuk tidak melindungimu...  
Padahal... Kau orang yang ingin kulindungi  
Hik... Aku mengerti semuanya...  
Ah... Karena keadaanku yang kewalahan seperti itu, aku jadi pingsan...

"Dolce..."

Chapter 4 End

Review/Flame? *Ngacungin sabit, Pico nyiapin minigun*

Chapter 5 - Pico

"Mmmhh..."

Di mana aku? Rumahku? Sejak kapan aku di sini..  
Yang aku ingat terakhir kali aku jatuh pingsan di Obsidian Mansion, setelah aku mengalahkan Marinnetta. Lalu...

Hm? Ada yang mengetuk pintu rumahku

"Silahkan masuk!"

Itu Jones...

"Kau baikan?"  
"Ummm... Iya."  
"Baiklah, aku ingin kau tau, ketika kau jatuh pingsan di Obsidian Mansion, aku datang menolongmu.. Dan gadis yang di sebelahmu itu..."  
"Ah..."  
"Namanya Dolce. Aku dan Nancy menjadi orang tua adoptivenya."

Jadi, sekarang Dolce memiliki orang tua?

"Kau tidak melihat anak kecil yang memakai topi joker dengan hiasan bintang? Mata hijau, pakaian ungu?"  
"Yang kulihat hanya kau dan Dolce."

Apa? Pico tidak ada? Aku harus ke tempat itu sekarang..  
GREP!

"Lepaskan!"  
"Tak ada gunanya terburu-buru.."  
"Tidak! Lepaskan!"

Aku memaksanya..  
Dan langsung lari ke tempat itu..  
Benar, setelah melihat tempat itu tidak ada siapa-siapa..  
Namun, aku memfokuskan mataku dan terlihat..  
Aku melihat tubuh Pico yang berdarah...  
Kenapa Jones tidak melihatnya?  
Padahal Amber dan Frey bisa melihatnya...

"Pico.."

? Di tangannya terdapat tulisan... Tapi tulisan macam apa ini? Setelah dideteksi, tulisannya berbunyi..  
"Mata Batin"

Apa maksudnya? Mata batin? Apakah hanya orang yang memiliki mata batin saja yang bisa melihat Pico? Ap-  
... Tunggu, kalau orang-orang yang memiliki mata batin saja yang bisa melihat Pico, berarti... Dia...

HANTU...

Glek, aku bergidik ngeri, kenapa hantu bisa seperti ini?  
Aku nggak peduli, hantu atau bukan, dia adalah adikku, aku akan menolongnya...  
Aku kenal dengan orang yang memiliki mata batin di Selfia dan pandai menyembuhkan orang, Amber.  
Maka sehabis itu aku memanggilnya untuk memberi pengobatan terhadap Pico, aku khawatir apa yang akan terjadi padanya...

...  
"Sudah selesai"  
"Ah!"

Dia menghalangiku...

"Tunggu 6 jam lagi!"  
"Uh... Oke."

Selama aku menunggu, aku terus berada di samping Pico.

"Aku tak percaya... Kau hantu?"  
"Kau adik yang paling kubanggakan..."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara

"Huh.? Kotak surat ya?"

Aku pergi melihat kotak surat itu..  
Di dalamnya ada surat bertulisan "Dari Jones" Perihal "Dolce"

'Maaf mengganggumu, tapi boleh kau mengajak Dolce ke suatu tempat? Salam Jones.'

Dolce? Ada apa dengan dia?  
Tanpa banyak berpikir, aku pergi ke rumah Jones...  
Sekitar 2 jam lagi, jam 9 malam, Pico pasti akan membaik...

Di sana, aku langsung bertemu Jones dan disampingnya ada Dolce...

"Ini Racchi, Dolce."  
"Ehm."  
"Aku Racchi..."  
"Aku Dolce..."

Kugenggam tangannya, whoa, dingin sekali.

"Nah..." Jones berancang-ancang..  
"Racchi, aku ingin kau mengajak dia bicara"  
"Kenapa aku?"  
"Dia punya feeling ingin berbicara denganmu.."  
"Huh..."

Setelah mendapat instruksi yang (kurang lebih) jelas, aku menghadap Dolce dan...

"Ayo kita pergi..."

~~""~~

Di sana tempat yang menurutku nyaman dan Private Only untuk berbicara, curhat atau apalah... Di sebuah dungeon, Halaman depan Obsidian Mansion, cukup indah untuk latar belakang, plus waktu itu jam 7 malam, jadi, suasana cukup romantis.

"..."

"Mmm... Ada masalah yang ingin kau bicarakan, Dolce?"  
"... Ah, Aku... merasakan ada yang kurang dalam lubuk hatiku ini.."  
"Apa yang kurang?"  
"Seorang... Dengan... uh..."  
"Santai saja, Dolce"  
"Waktu aku jadi monster, aku di-draw oleh seseorang... Dan dia tak ada..."

Jadi begitu rupanya!  
Pico yang merupakan hantu, draw-ing Marinnetta, dan ketika Marinnetta kalah...

"Aku pernah melihatnya..."  
"S-serius?"  
"Ya. Kurasa itu adik atau teman kecilmu..."  
"Dia teman kecilku... Tapi karena terlalu akrab, aku sudah menganggap dia adikku sendiri..." Dolce ambil nafas, lalu melanjutkan,  
"Dia selalu disampingku setiap saat..."  
"...Aku akan memberi tahu, jam 9 malam nanti, tentang teman kecilmu itu... Namanya Pico ya?"  
"Huh? Darimana kau tahu?"  
"Itu tidak penting. Sekarang kita pulang, lalu kita jenguk dia..."

Ketika aku ingin pergi, aku ditarik oleh Dolce...

"Kau... Merawatnya?"

Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, aku sayang padanya, namun di akhir aku malah membunuhnya..

"Terima kasih banyak... Kau merawat Pico..."

"Sama-sama..."

Jam 9 kurang, aku dan Dolce sudah ada di kamar Pico...

"Oh my..."

Jantungku berdegup kencang...

"Maafkan aku Pico..."  
"Aku menjadi monster dan kau selalu diserang..."  
"Aku memang tak berniat kau menjadi draw-er diriku..."

... *Sob*

"... Uh.. Onii?"  
"Hah?" Kaget Dolce  
"Onii...!"

Pico memelukku kencang dan senang... Tampaknya dia belum menyadari keberadaan 'kakak' perempuannya..

"Oniiii... Maafkan Pico, sudah merepotkan onii..."  
"... Tak apa.."  
"Yey! Sekarang Pico mau membuat dinner-"

Dia berhenti berbicara setelah melihat Dolce...

"Marinnetta?"  
"Dolce..."

"Onee?"  
"Ow, Pico, aku mencarimu kemana-mana..!"

Hik, pemandangan yang mengharukan...

"Dia Onii-mu, Pico?"  
"Yap! Pertama kali aku ditolong olehnya ketika aku pingsan di depan Obsidian Mansion!"  
"Terima kasih, aku tak menyangka kau sebaik ini... Racchi..."  
"Mmm... Sama-sama..."

Muka Dolce kemerah-merahan...

"Ada apa? Merah begitu pipimu..."  
"Ah... Tidak ada..."

"Tapi sekarang aku harus pulang, dan bagaimana dengan Pico?"  
" Aku yang akan merawatnya, karena ini janjiku pertama kali kepada Pico... Selain dia ingin bertemu kau..."  
"Terima kasih banyak... Aku pulang dulu... Pico... Racchi..."  
"Iya..."

Sedetik kemudian, Dolce sudah keluar rumah...

"Tak kusangka, dia menjadi ceria seperti ini dari biasanya..." ungkap Pico.  
"Dia memang sedikit berbeda dari yang lain, ya kan?"  
"Yap. Apa mungkin dia ceria karena dia sudah bisa melihatku lagi?"  
"Memang begitu."  
"Mungkin dia menyukaimu, Onii!"

A-a-Apa? Pipiku langsung memerah begitu Pico mengatakannya...

"Hentikan, kau membuatku blush..."  
"Lihat saja, dia senyum-senyum terus melihatmu, ah! Jangan-jangan Oni juga suka padanya? Asik! Ketika Oni dan Onee menikah nanti, aku bakal punya orang tua yang menyenangkan!"  
"Tutup mulutmu... Itu memalukan..."  
"Buktinya pipi oni memerah! Berarti kau suka padanya! Suki Daisuki!"  
"Enggghhh..."

Aku nggak mungkin membentaknya,apalagi memaki Dolce. Aku alihkan perhatiannya saja.

"Kau lapar, kan? Aku masak sesuatu untukmu deh..."  
"Roti berbentuk cinta dengan gambar Onii dan Onee ditengahnya?"

Oh ya ampun, kenapa anak ini bersikeras menyuruhku mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Dolce, tapi belum waktunya..

"Okay."  
"Yeeey!"

Perasaan ini, berbunga-bunga. Aku belum pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Apa nanti aku...  
Akan bersamanya selamanya? Tidak, yang harus kupikirkan sebelum aku menikah nanti...

Aku harus tahu kenyataan tentang diriku...

Chapter 5 End

Chapter 6 - Tales

Hmmm... Hari ini lebih baik dari kemarin. Sekarang kami ceria makan siang bersama di rumahku. Apalagi Pico mengundang Dolce untuk makan siang bersama. Aku, menjadi koki waktu itu.

"Baik! Silahkan menunya."  
"... French Toast." Pesan Dolce.  
"... Cake!" Kata Pico  
"Baik... Minumnya?"  
"Aku sudah membuat 3 gelas, Onii.."  
"Whoa, minuman apa itu?" Tanyaku  
"Rahasia!"  
"Oke."

5 menit kemudian...

"Makanannya siap..."

Aku duduk dan siap-siap menyantap semua jatahku. Setelah semua habis, Dolce bertanya,

"Jadi, mana minuman yang kau janjikan? Aku mau yang panas..."  
"Ah! Tunggu sebentar!" Kata Pico

...

"Ini dia!"  
"Prelude of Love?"

Sialan, pasti ada maksudnya..

"... Kami minum, ya."

...!

"Jangan lihat aku seperti itu, itu memalukan..."  
"Apa yang kau lihat? Jangan membuatku blush.."

Lho? Ini kan efek dari Love Potion? Jangan-jangan si Pico nambahin ini ke Prelude Of Love kami? Sialan, nanti aku ajak si Kiel ke sini lalu menjahili keduanya, dengan cara yang sama...

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Pico  
"Uh... Enak." Kata Dolce  
"... Tidak buruk.." Komentarku  
"Yeeey!"  
"Kami ada acara masing-masing. Kamu mau di sini atau mau ikut?"  
"Ah, gak perlu! Aku gak mau mengganggu date onii dan onee untuk pertama kali!"  
"Tutup mulutmu.." Kataku kesal.

Kami pun langsung pergi...

"Sampai jumpa!"  
"Ya."

Di luar rumah.

"Kau ada urusan?" Kataku.  
"Ada sih.. Di klinik."  
"Oke. Aku mau pergi jalan-jalan.."  
"Tunggu."

Aku langsung tercegat oleh Dolce.  
"Err.. Kat-kata Pico..." Kata Dolce gugup.  
"Pico?"  
"Dia berkata kalau.. Kau suka padaku... A-apa itu benar?" Katanya sambil blush-blush.

He? Pico mengatakan itu? Ennggghhhh... Aku kepingin bawa Kiel ke sini.

"A-a-a-ap-apa?" Kataku kaget.

Di hati, aku cukup kesal.

"Uh... Lupakanlah. Belum waktunya.."  
"Um... Pico juga mengira kalau kita adalah orangtuanya.."

!

"Dol-ce... Tolong jangan dipikirkan tentang kata-kata itu. Kau mau ke klinik kan? Aku antar deh."  
"Umm... Tidak perlu."  
"Oh? Jadi kau mau pergi sendiri? Sampai jumpa!"  
".. Sampai jumpa.."

Huh... Akhirnya selesai juga pembicaraan yang memalukan itu. Sekarang, aku mau ke mana, ya?

"Ingatan.."

Benar juga. Aku akan bertemu Amber dan Leon, plus Dylas untuk dibawa ke 'tempat' mereka masing-masing. Untuk ngobrol, loh.

Sekarang aku berada di tempat di mana aku bertarung dengan Ambromesia.

"Amber, ada yang ingin kutanyakan denganmu..."  
"Apa?"  
"Waktu aku melawanmu, kau bilang aku tidak memiliki eksistensi, apa maksudnya?"  
"Ah.. Itu..  
Dirimu mungkin sama denganku..."  
"Huh?... Maksudnya?"  
"Ada kostum monster di balik tubuh ini. Jadi, eksistensi dirimu...  
Merupakan eksistensi monster yang ada di balik gaun ini, aku bisa merasakannya betul-betul.."

Apa yang dikatakan Amber... Aku kurang yakin. Tapi aku hanya akan mengumpulkan informasi, lalu memikirkannya...

"Begitu..."  
"Hu-uh..."  
"Kalau gitu, kau boleh kembali ke rumahmu, aku ada acara lagi..."  
"... Sampai jumpa"

"Leon..."

Sekarang aku berada di tempat di mana aku melawan patung aneh.

"Waktu itu kau pernah bilang, 'membunuh adalah keinginanmu, bukan?', nah, aku ingin tahu apa maksudnya.."

"Ayolah, tak apa-apa..."  
".. Aku jelas-jelas bisa merasakan hasrat kau ingin membunuh seseorang, kurasa sih, karena dendam!"

Aku memang gak pernah menangkap apa yang dikatakan Leon, tapi kali ini kebetulan aku mengerti apa yang dia katakan...

(Satu lagi...) pikirku dalam hati..  
"Aku ada acara, nih." kata Leon  
"Hmmm... Kau boleh pergi. Kita cukup sampai sini."  
"Bey!" teriak Leon.

Apa yang dikatakan Leon... Aku gak pernah mengerti.

~~""~~

Puncak sebuah gunung, tempat yang indah untuk mengobrol.

"Dylas..  
Waktu kau menjadi Raider...  
Kau pernah berkata, aku berdosa, dan tak pernah menebusnya...  
Apa maksudnya?"  
"Kau bodoh, ya?"

"Manusia sepertimu pasti pernah bersalah, kan?! Dan kebanyakan manusia tidak mau menebusnya! Itulah kenyataan darimu!"  
"Tapi, aku dapat informasi kalau aku bukan manusia biasa.."

"Kau menyadarinya...  
Aku mengerti.."  
"Ah! Coba jelaskan!"  
"'Dosa pembunuh dan manusia spesial cukup besar, karena akan mengganggu keterhubungan ekosistem lingkungan...  
Dan pendosa harus menebusnya dengan satu hal..'"  
"Apa itu?"  
"Aku tidak ingat... Yang penting kita cukup mengikuti apa yang tadi kukatakan..."

"Aku ada kencan. Aku akan bersiap-siap. Aku duluan, ya!" Kata Dylas.  
"Yo."

Aku sedikit mengerti, tapi aku sepertinya pernah membaca kode dengan bahasa lain dan artinya seperti yang dikatakan Dylas... Dan akhirnya...  
Aku tak ingat apa kata akhirnya, ketika aku membacanya, ada angin kencang dan mataku kelilipan, plus tulisannya tertutup debu. Aku membersihkannya, namun aku langsung bersin-bersin karena aku cukup alergi debu.

"Aku gak mengerti..."

Di rumah, aku tidak langsung berpikir tentang apa yang aku bicarakan dengan 3 orang itu, tapi aku lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan Pico.

"Cieee"

Sejak kapan hantu dari Obsidian Mansion dan penduduk Selfia tahu istilah tentang 'Cieee'?

"Onii menghabiskan waktu bersama Onee, ya?"  
"Tadi siang sih, iya. Namun aku pergi jalan-jalan ke Dungeon setelah itu."  
"Cieee!"

Kiel, datanglah kemari..

~Amber's POV~  
Kenapa Racchi menanyakan hal seperti itu? Apakah aku juga sama dengannya? Dia juga pasti akan bertanya kepada Leon dan Dylas. Aku harus tahu kenyataanya!

~Leon's POV~  
Dia... Tidak main-main menanyakannya. Aku mengerti, sehabis ini aku akan bertemu Dylas..

~Dylas's POV~  
Oke, persiapan kencan selesai...  
Hm? Ada suara di luar..

"Masuk!"  
"Dylas! Ceritakan pada kami kenyataannya!" Sambar Leon.  
"Ow, ow, ow, jangan terburu-buru, ada apa sih, kalian?"  
"Kami ingin mengetahui kenyataan! Apa kau tadi ngobrol bersama Racchi?" Kata Amber  
"Ya. Memang kenapa?"  
"Ada-"  
"Aku juga mengerti masalah itu. Kita itu manusia spesial macam dia." Kata Dylas memotong perkataan Leon  
"Tunggu, kalau kita sama seperti dia..." ungkap Amber.  
"...Dan kita adalah manusia spesial.." Lanjut Leon.

Cklek!  
Ada yang datang..

"Berarti kami punya kenyataan tentang diri kita masing-masing!"

! Racchi...

Chapter 6 End

Chapter 7 (Final Chapter) - Truth

Racchi...

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Leon  
"Aku tak peduli tentang itu. Sekarang, kita hanya perlu mencari tentang kenyataan kita!"  
"Bagaimana caranya?"  
"Kita pergi ke Awal langkah kita!"  
"Maksudmu... Ke dunia pertama... Dimana Monster dibuat?" tanya Amber.  
"Ya."  
"M-mana mungkin!"  
"Ini bisa! Kita harus melewati Boss Gate!"  
"Oke."  
"Tunggu dulu! Bukankah manusia macam kita ada 5?" Tanya Amber.

Hmmm... Betul juga.

"Dolce..."  
"Huh? Anak Klinik itu?" Tanya Leon.  
"Ya.  
Kalau begitu, Amber, kau mengajaknya ke sini!"  
"Uh, Baiklah"

12 menit kemudian

"Aku bawa Dolce sesuai perintahmu!"  
"Racchi... Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Ah..."  
"Gate-nya sudah siap!" Kata Leon.  
"Kau masuk duluan, Leon, Dylas, Amber!"  
"Okey! Hippe-Hoo!"  
"Dolce...  
Ikut kami."  
"Ke mana?"  
"Kebenaran... Atas diri kita?"  
"Kenyataan? Aku... Tak mau mengetahui kenyataan..."  
"Aku juga berpikir begitu... Tapi kita harus melakukannya..  
Kalau tanpa kebenaran, bagaimana kita bertanggung jawab atas diri kita?  
Makanya... Ayo!"

~~""~~

Uh... Sakit juga. Loh, mana yang lain?

"Amber? Leon? Dylas? Dolce?" Panggilku.

Tak ada yang menjawab...  
Ada yang datang...

"Aquaticus?"  
"Ya."  
"Kenapa kau di sini?"  
"Aku di sini adalah pelindung ingatan... 5 Manusia spesial...  
Pasti kau dan 4 orang lainnya ingin mengetahui kenyataanmu, ya?"  
"Tentu!"  
"Tidak... Kau tidak bisa. Kau salah..."  
"Salah?"  
"Bukannya mengingat semuanya akan membuat kalian semua sedih?"  
"Aku tak peduli..  
Meski perih, kami tak keberatan...  
Daripada kami tidak bisa bertanggung jawab..."  
"... It seems you must learn your place!"

Ow! Dia mendadak menyerangku...  
Ambromesia? Kenapa aku menjadinya?

"Ambromesia!"  
"Aquaticus.. aku akan mengalahkanmu!"

Aku tak menyangka, Amber punya dendam kepada Aquaticus.  
Aquaticus mengamuk. Dia terus mengeluarkan Mega-Lasernya. Ambromesia, kini diganti dengan patung aneh.

"Ketemu lagi!"

Aku dikendalikan oleh Leon...  
Tidak disangka, patung itu lemah terhadap air. Aku berganti menjadi Raider, Dylas langsung menyambar Aquaticus...

"Aku tak akan lupa apa yang kau perbuat dulu!"

Raider akan meressist status dari Aquaticus, namun, loh? Kok bisa critical, sih? Raider diganti menjadi Marinnetta... Namun aku belum bisa bergerak...

"Marinnetta!" Kaget Aquaticus.  
"Ah! Pico!"

... Cling! Aku sudah bisa bergerak. Di sini, aku cukup bisa mengurangi banyak HP-nya. Namun... Kontak Pico dan Marinnetta tidak bisa selama ini, karena di sini, tempat segalanya bermula.

Aku berubah menjadi diriku...  
Huh?

...!

"Frost... Wolf..." Kata Aquaticus

Apa? Aku berubah menjadi Platinum Wolf?

"Masih ingat apa yang kau lakukan pada juniormu?"  
"Errghhgh.."

Dia menyerangku dengan Tsunami, hampir kalah, aku me-Blastnya. Seketika itu, Dia kalah.

*Pant pant

Ada jalan, aku memasukinya...

... Whoaaa!

"Uhh..."  
Dimana aku? Aku lihat kanan... Ada semua di sini. Namun, kami semua dibataskan oleh es, dan tak bisa mendengar omongan yang berada di kananku... Aku berada paling kiri...  
Di depan, ada pintu... Aku melihat tulisan..

'Kenyataan.. Di depan mata...'

Hatiku berdilema, pikiranku kacau, jantungku berdegup kencang... Siapkah aku melihat kenyataan..?  
Aku sempat menangis pada saat itu. Dolce, Amber juga begitu. Leon dan Dylas agak ragu membuka pintu itu.

"Aku... Tak mau..."  
"Kalau aku mengingat semuanya... Aku akan hancur.."

Onii...  
Pico?

"Mengingat kenyataan bukan hal yang menyakitkan..."  
"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"  
"Tutup mulutmu, Onii... Sekarang buka pintu itu.."

"Semoga kenyataan itu adalah kenyataan yang baik..."

Aku berhenti menangis, aku siap membuka ingatanku...  
Tampaknya semua juga siap, ada yang berbicara kepada mereka, mungkin.

(Aku tidak peduli ingatanku buruk atau baik, aku hanya ingin kenyataan tentang diriku... Dengan itu, kami bisa kembali kepada kehidupan yang penuh rasa tanggung jawab)

Aku gemetar...

"Ayo...  
Kita lakukan"

Cklek.

Hah... hah...  
Di mana aku? Tampaknya, ini rumah Dylas, ya, kami semua berkumpul di sini, lalu masuk ke portal. Aku lihat sekeliling... Semuanya ketakutan... Bahkan Dolce memelukku karena saking perihnya melihat kenyataan.  
Aku menangis bahwa kita semua, ternyata masih selamat, meski kita baru mengalami hal yang perih.

Amber, dia terlihat muram sambil menitikkan air mata...  
Leon, dia menangis dan tangannya gemetaran...  
Dylas, dia berusaha untuk tidak menangis, namun, siapa yang tahan coba?  
Dolce, dia menangis sambil memelukku erat...  
Aku sendiri, tidak mau memikirkannya, aku ingin melupakanya, namun tetap aku tak bisa melupakanya, aku memikirkan tentang Pico, mana mungkin Onii-nya sedih ketika adiknya ceria?

"Racchi, aku takut tentang kenyataanku.. Huu.." Tangis Dolce  
"Aku juga begitu, namun, aku berusaha menahannya, aku bahkan menutup telingaku, namun aku tetap bisa mendengarnya..."  
"Aku, Leon, dan Dylas, hik, hampir pingsan karenanya.."  
Kata Amber.

Aku mengerti perasaan kalian, hati kita semua perih, pikiran kita kacau, namun, kita masih diberi nyawa... Untuk melanjutkan kehidupan, walau perih..

Sekarang... Semuanya...

Sudah mengetahui kenyataannya masing-masing...

Fin  
~Author's POV~

Author : Huaaa.. Udah tamat lagi. Cepet juga, ya. Ini FF selesai tanggal 3 Agustus, padahal publishnya tanggal 7... Okay! Tunggu aja season 2-nya! Tanggal 7 atau 18 Februari! Okay?! Sayounara!  
Pico : Jangan lupa review atau flame, ya! *Nyiapin minigun*  
Author : Oh, iya. Jadi lupa! Review ya! *Nyiapin sabit*  
Pico : Jangan lupa juga, saksikan terus FF Onii-ku ini! Setiap Tanggal 7 atau 18 bakal ada FF baru!  
Author : Jangan lupa juga untuk membuat angket! (SANGAT DIANJURKAN) Okay, kita cukup di sini, Sayounara! *Melengos Pergi*  
Pico : Pssstt... Racchi dan Dolce cocok kan reader?  
Author : Apa kau bilang?  
Pico : A... Tidak ada... Khekhekhe.

~Author's POV End~

Cast

Author  
Rachmat F. (Also called 'Racchi', Rachmat-chi)

Character  
Rachmat F.  
All Rune Factory 4 character

Special Thanks to  
-Allah Swt., Who give me an ideas and chance to make this Fanfict  
-Dolce, My Precious one  
-All Rune Factory 4 character  
-Alfiory Cheisa, who motivate me to make this Fanfict  
-Pico, who tell I Liked Dolce  
-Kiel, you have a girl who had a crush in you  
-Family, who gave me chance to make this Fanfict  
-All Friends in 8B 14 JHS, I love you all, Benevolent!  
-My Playlist, You give me an idea, no matter that songs are Japanese  
-Notebook, You gave me 35 KB for this FF? WTH In you...  
-And... You Reader!

Last Quote  
"You better make our Fanfiction, no matter that are Copy-Paste, but inside your heart who wants to make that Fanfict will be alive"

Hontou Ni Arigatou!


End file.
